


Speak With Your Fist

by EvilMuffins



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Akihiko questions Shinji's choice in weapon.





	Speak With Your Fist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkyrius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/gifts).



Although he itched to help fight the shadows, waiting around the Tartarus lobby while some of the others fought wasn’t entirely maddening. At least not when Shinji was alongside him, swinging his axe in practice arcs, as if preparing for an afternoon on the golf-course.

How did Shinji manage to fight, he wondered, with a length of steel separating him from the shadows? It was hard for Akihiko to imagine anything more than thin brass separating his fists from the impacts he landed on the creatures.

Even so, in that moment, Akihiko wished for nothing inbetween his hand and Shinji’s.


End file.
